


Evening Entertainment

by LordVoldemortRiddle777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All smut, Bottom Harry, Gryffindor Harry, M/M, PWP, Top Tom, slytherin dorms, slytherin tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemortRiddle777/pseuds/LordVoldemortRiddle777
Summary: Harry and Tom have some fun in the Slytherin dorms
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 465





	Evening Entertainment

Harry panted, arching up as Tom’s mouth closed around one of his nipples. He didn’t even bother to stifle the sounds spilling from his throat, knowing the green and silver drapes hiding them from view was enchanted with a muffling spell. It drove Harry wild hearing the sounds of students getting ready for bed and knowing any one of them could pull aside the curtains and witness what Tom was doing to him. 

One hand was pinning his wrists above his head, a long leg between his naked thighs was slowly undoing him, and a hot mouth was leisurely exploring his body. A moan escaped his lips at a harsh suck that no doubt left a vivid red mark. With one last nip at the sensitive skin, Tom leaned back to admire his work. 

Dark eyes roamed his bare form, gazing satisfactorily at the trail of bruises along his neck and collarbone. He pressed Harry’s hands down harder into the mattress, enjoying how Harry was helpless beneath him. With his other hand, Tom teasingly ran a finger up Harry’s aching cock, toying with the sensitive head and ripping a groan from Harry’s throat. His hips jerked instinctually, unconsciously seeking relief, and Tom pinned him down with his taller frame. He brought his precum stained fingers to Harry’s lips, eyes darkened and half-lidded with lust. “Suck,” he commanded, and Harry shivered at his tone. 

Rosy lips parted, a pink tongue darting out to swipe at the offered digits before taking them into his mouth. Tom nearly groaned as Harry’s hot, wet mouth contracted around his fingers, tongue swirling around them as his eyes locked onto Tom, pupils blown wide with desire. Tom couldn’t help but imagine those lips wrapped around his cock.

After only a moment, Tom impatiently pulled his fingers out and lowered them to circle around Harry’s hole. Harry gave a high pitched whine and tried to thrust down on the digits teasing him. Tom smirked and leaned down with his mouth to Harry’s ear as his finger slid in to the first knuckle. “You look so beautiful like this, love,” he purred, and Harry gasped as the finger retracted a fraction before sliding in even further. “On your back with your legs spread, begging for my cock,” Tom continued, voice low and husky. “Anyone could just pull back the curtains and see you like this, desperate and wanton.” 

He curled his tongue around the shell of Harry’s ear, making the younger boy shudder. Harry writhed as Tom pushed his finger all the way in, slowly twisting it in search of the one spot that would make Harry scream. A brush against that spot had Harry crying out, desperately trying to buck up but unable to move under the older boy’s weight. “Please, Tom,” he whispered, begging so sweetly, emerald eyes unfocused and glazed with pleasure. And how could Tom resist?

Curling a hand around the boy’s cock, he began to lightly stroke him to distract him from the entrance of another finger. Harry whined and squirmed beneath him as he was slowly stretched, the slight burn only making him harder. Tom’s own cock was pressing uncomfortably against his trousers, his shirt unbuttoned and his school tie lying haphazardly somewhere behind them. 

The Head Boy’s normally impassive face was flushed and intense, hair in disarray, half lidded eyes greedily drinking in the sight of the Gryffindor he was pinning to the mattress. Ignorant students wandered beyond the curtains, chatting aimlessly as Harry moaned and begged with Tom’s fingers deep in his arse. 

The boy threw his head back, panting harshly as a third digit was added, pressing insistently against his sweet spot. More precum dripped steadily down his cock, as Tom continued to pleasure him, slowing his hand as he felt Harry draw close to the edge. Harry whimpered, thighs quivering as he spread them wider to give the older boy a better angle. 

Moans and pleas tumbled from his lips as Tom continued to stretch his hole until he deemed it loose enough. Even after Harry was ready, Tom kept his eyes locked on the boy’s face as he plunged slick fingers into him. “T-tom, ple-ease,” Harry gasped, fevered green eyes pleading with him. Tom reluctantly withdrew his fingers and Harry let out a little mewl of protest. Holding out his hand, Tom wordlessly summoned a bottle of lube that he kept in his bedside table for this very reason. He often snuck his boy into the Slytherin dorms to indulge their mutual desire.

Tom slipped his trousers off, tossing them carelessly behind him where they landed on Harry’s own crumpled uniform. He coated himself thoroughly in the slick substance, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips as he stroked himself. The heated flesh slid easily through his fist, rigid and almost painfully hard. 

Vanishing the lube, Tom lined his cock up against Harry’s entrance, electric sparks of arousal shooting through his veins. Harry moaned at the feel of Tom’s blunt head pressed so intimately against his hole. Without warning, Tom suddenly snapped his hips forward, filling his boy completely in a single thrust. Harry cried out, overwhelmed with his body’s sudden fullness, feeling Tom buried deep inside him. The older boy panted, head dropping to rest in the crook of Harry’s neck, also struggling to adjust. His cock was surrounded by wet heat that gripped his cock so tightly his mind went blank with pleasure. 

Pulling out slightly, Tom pushed back in slowly, brain refusing to function as Harry’s muscles clamped around him. The heat was quickly chipping away at his restraint as he waited to make sure his lover was ready. It did not take long, and Harry shifted his hips, urging Tom to move once the sting had abated.

The older boy pulled out until only the very tip of his cock was breaching Harry’s hole, before slamming back in. The drag of Harry’s walls around him was maddening, and he could hold himself back no longer. All restraints snapping, Tom grabbed the boy’s waist and began to fuck him into the mattress. 

Harry cried out at every hard thrust, hips rising off the bed to meet his lover’s. He loved this, being furiously pounded into by the other while a stream of dirty talk was being hissed into his ear. “Hn!” Harry gasped breathlessly, seeing stars as Tom’s cock shoved none too gently into his sweet spot. He grasped at Tom’s back, trying to speak his lover’s name but finding himself incapable of forming words. “Harry,” Tom groaned, hips buried in the younger boy’s warmth. “You feel… ah…!” The Slytherin buried his face in Harry’s neck, his usual eloquence and refrain evaporated like smoke. Slender legs found their way around Tom’s waist, leverage for the smaller boy as he clenched and moved in a way that instantly deprived Tom’s lungs of air. 

Harry was close, he could feel it in the way pleasure burst in his gut with every thrust. His skin was slick with sweat, hair damp against his forehead as he burned from within. His hand crept towards his desperate cock, but Tom grabbed his wrists and forced them back over his head, a wash of magic keeping them in place. Harry moaned as he felt the sparks fly over his hypersensitive skin. 

“No,” Tom growled in his ear, his pace speeding up even further. “You will come from my cock alone.” Harry could not respond as the Slytherin pounded into him, his pace harsh and brutal. “You take me so well,” Tom praised, his mouth ghosting over the junction of his neck and shoulders. His cock drove into Harry so hard he could barely hear his lover’s words, unable to even think. “Come for me,” Tom panted, and bit down viciously. 

Harry’s mouth fell open, a strangled scream tearing its way from his throat. Emerald eyes rolled back as the boy’s body spasmed. His cock jerked, white cum covering both their chests as his muscles contracted around Tom. Slumping, Harry’s body went boneless as his Slytherin lover pulled his pliant body down harder. Body twitching with aftershocks, Harry’s head lolled to the side, mind falling into subspace.

His boy’s spasming hole combined with his blissed-out, mindless state proved too much for Tom, as he buried himself to the hilt one last time before biting Harry’s neck again to stifle his loud moan. Harry whimpered as he felt himself being pumped full of Tom’s seed, the teeth on his tender skin adding just a bit of pain to the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Tom collapsed next to the smaller boy, rolling to the side so as not to crush his young lover. Harry hummed in contentment, turning his face into Tom’s chest and immediately passing out. The older boy smirked, lazily waving a hand to clean them both of sweat and semen, leaving the trail of cum that dripped from Harry’s fucked-out hole. He wanted his boy to feel it in him for days, it would calm his possessive side the next time they fucked. 

He could hear his classmates calling good nights to each other as they slipped into bed. Tom turned his head to Harry’s and kissed his mussed black locks. He set an alarm system so they could wake up early enough to sneak Harry back into the Gryffindor common room and still have time for another round. He was going to enjoy making his boy scream his name.


End file.
